The Bullies' Plan
by BlueCorpse
Summary: Jimmy breaks up a fight between Russell and Earnest, but has suspicions that something more sinister is happening behind the scenes. This is my first fanfic ever so reviews would be appreciated. Chapter 2 also exists now, by the way.
1. Chapter 1:  The Setup

This is my first fanfic, and also my first serious piece of writing. So, reviews and comments would be appreciated. I don't own Bully etc etc.

Jimmy Hopkins was laying on his bed, thinking of little and doing less. It was 5 in the afternoon, and he had nothing to do except soak in the midday sun. He didn't have any classes, any promises to keep, meetings to attend, dates to take out, nothing. Nothing at all. He was bored to hell and back, but still apathetic enough to not do anything about it. For the fourth time that half-hour, he glanced at the clock besides him and thought: how could it STILL be 5:34? It must be broken.

As he was examining the cracks in his ceiling, Petey burst into the room, not stopping to knock on the door.

"Jimmy!", he cried, "you gotta come outside! There's a massive fight going on at the Library!"

Sitting up on his bed, Jimmy looked over to Petey and replied

"So? What should I care? If some morons want to beat the crap out of each other, I say let them." before laying back.

Becoming flustered, Petey put his hands to his head and said "Jimmy, this is important! It's Russell, he's taking on FIVE nerd kids, at once! Even Earnest! You gotta stop him!"

This got Jimmy's full attention: Russell, fighting Earnest? The clique leaders almost never fought face-to-face; they generally threw their followers at each other and watched the battle from the shadows. Or, of course, get Jimmy to do the work for them.

Heaving himself out of the bed, Jimmy said "Oh crap, really? C'mon, we better get over there before someone gets killed."

They both set off at a sprint out the form doors.

Arriving at the library, Jimmy and Pete saw chaos: a crowd of what must be over thirty kids from every clique, circled around the behemothic Russell, who was holding up Earnest with a single hand. Scattered around were the groaning and sobbing bodies of the nerds who had tried to stand up to him, in vain.

Russell was shouting at Earnest, "YOU SEE, LITTLE MAN? YOU SEE? RUSSELL WILL DESTROY YOU! RUSSELL DESTROY EVERYONE! AHAHAHA!"

As he was saying this, he was unintentionally shaking Earnest around, giving him the impression of a boneless ragdoll.

While this was happening, Jimmy had pushed through the assorted throng of spectators and now stood behind Russell.

With anger in his voice, he yelled up to him "Russell, drop him! Russell! NOW!"

Slowly, the giant turned to face Hopkins. After staring at him for a moment in silence, he dropped Earnest to the floor (who quickly made an escape by means of the library's side passage to the observatory).

Russell stared down at his feet, hands to his side, like a child who knows that he is about to be punished.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Russell!" Jimmy spat at him. "We agreed, no more senseless fighting! But no, I see you here, nearly choking a kid!"

Russell murmured, under his breath, "Russell... sorry. Bad Russell. Bad, bad Russell."

Jimmy shouted back, "Yeah, you are! You've been very bad! You IDIOT!"

A kid from the crowd, some preppie, shouted in mock pity "Aww! Has the big baby been bad? You better punish him, Hopkins!"

Only now looking back to the crowd, Jimmy turned to face them and replied in a deadpan tone "Go away, all of you. There's nothing to see here."

The preppie piped up again, "But I wanna see what you do to hi-" before being interrupted by Jimmy, who shouted

"GO! AWAY!".

With a disappointed murmur, the crowd began to filter away. Soon it was just Russell, Jimmy and Petey (who had been sitting on a bench off to the side this whole time).

After taking a deep sigh, Jimmy said up to Russell, "Now. Would you kindly like to tell me what in the hell that was all about?"

Russell explained, "Wasn't nothing. Nerd kid said stuff. About my mom."

In reply, Jimmy said "Your mom, huh. And farm animals too, I bet?"

Russell nodded.

In an exasperated voice, Jimmy dismissed him by saying "Whatever. Get out of here, and don't do it again."

Russell left, towards the parking lot.

Jimmy joined Petey on the stone bench.

Petey looked across to him and said "Well. That was something, huh?"

Jimmy replied, "Yeah. Did you hear that load of crap he gave me?

"About Earnest? You don't beleive him?"

"Of course not. Why would Earnest, of all people, try to start something with Russell? All the cliques know enough to leave the bullies alone."

"Oh... O.K. So, what do you think this was really about?"

"I don't know... but it seems important. I'm gonna look into this, Petey."

"Oh, well, uh, O.K.! Have fun, I guess. Look, Jim, I gotta go do some homework now, but I'll see you around, yeah?"

And so Jimmy was left alone, sitting on that stone bench as the warm summer sun beamed down onto him.

He was in deep thought: what was really happening here? He didn't know, and couldn't begin to think of an explanation. He knew he couldn't go to Earnest himself for answers; Jimmy and the nerds had had a rocky relationship since he had stopped the gym from burning down. Russell wouldn't give any answers, of course. He almost definitely wasn't behind whatever was going on; he could barely construct a sentence. Someone was manipulating him to their own ends, and to be close enough to him to do that, they would have to be a bully as well. After all, the bullies were really just a group of friends who had banded together underneath Russell. So, in conclusion, what did Jimmy know? Someone, most likely a bully, was controlling Russell. Who? Unknown. What for? Unknown.

Only one thing was clear to Jimmy: he needed to know what this was, and if need be, stop it.

The simplest plan of action he could see was to interrogate a bully, hopefully they were all in on it. He made a resolve to catch one alone tomorrow, as it was getting dark and he was feeling drowsy.

As he walked back to dorm, Jimmy realised he was about to stop being bored for a long time...

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Water Torture

Part 2!

I still don't own Bully.

Read/enjoy (I hope)/review

Throughout the next day Jimmy hadn't seen hide-nor-hare of a bully - almost as if they had somehow known of his plan and were avoiding him.

It was frustrating. Normally, the school was swamped with them: you couldn't walk down a hallway without seeing a nerd getting stuffed into a locker. But now, the one time Jimmy actually wanted to see them, they were nowhere! Gone, like ghosts.

It was at lunchtime, though, that he lucked out.

Jimmy didn't usually use the school bathrooms at lunch; he was a light eater.

Today, however, he had drunk more juice than usual and as such, the need was a lot more urgent.

Upon entering the bathroom, though, all thoughts of urination were discarded: there was a bully, right there!

Davis White (for it was he) had just finished, as he turned around to exit Jimmy fiercely grabbed his shoulders.

"Woah, man! Get off me!" he cried, shocked.

"Tell me what Russell's planning!" said Jimmy, aggressively.

"What? I don't know what you're talkin' about man! Get off me!"

Davis tried to push his attacker off of him, but Jimmy was too strong; instead, he delivered a sharp, short right hook to the bullies' face.

"Don't lie to me, Davis! There's something going on, and you're going to tell me what it is! Now, before I hurt you more!"

"Look, Hopkins, I'm not going to say anything, and there ain't nothin' you can do to make me!"

"Oh, really?", Jimmy said, with a smirk on his face. "Let's see."

Without warning, Jimmy pulled his neck back and gave the bully a severe headbutt. So severe, in fact, that he fell to the ground, groaning.

He tried to get back up, but Jimmy kicked his side once, twice, three, four times. After that, Davis stopped trying.

Then, Jimmy firmly took hold of his shoulders and began to drag him backwards, into to the stall with an open door.

Roughly flipping Davis over so that his face looked at the floor, he positioned his head above the toilet bowl.

"This is your last chance, Davis. Tell me what I want to know."

In a husky voice, he whispered in reply

"Never."

"Your choice."

Jimmy pressed down the toilet handle. As the waters in the bowl started to churn, he pushed Davis's head downwards.

He held it there for a good ten seconds, and then pulled it up. He said to him:

"I'm losing my patience, Davis! Do you want to go under again? Do you?"

"Never," was the reply.

But, as Jimmy's hand reached for the handle again, the bully spoke up again,

"...ALRIGHT! I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything! Just please, not again, please!"

"Good choice, chump."

Pulling the boy's dripping head upwards and out of the bowl, he continued:

"Spill it, moron."

With rivulets of water streaming down his face and onto the floor, he gasped

"It's- it's Russell, he-he's fighting all the clique l-l-leaders, he says he wants to r-rule the school, and I, please, let me go, let me go!"

"Not a chance, my watery friend. Not until you tell me more."

"I don't know any more! None of us do! It's j-just Russell... he gets these ideas sometimes, and we can't do anything to stop him..."

"Alright. Tell me this, where can I find Russell? Where is he?"

"I-I don't know..."

"You're a liar! Tell me, or I'll put you under again! You want that, huh? Huh?"

"NO! No! Please, anything except that! OK, I'll tell you: he'll be at the In & Out, in Town!"

"The motel? Hmm. Alright, Davis, I think that's enough. Get outta here-"

Jimmy was interrupted by an authoritative cry:

"YOU! BOY! STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY!"

Crap! It was a prefect, and he was running down the hall right at Jimmy! Even worse, it was Seth Kolbe, notorious for giving out detentions twice as long as they deserved to be.

As Kolbe burst into the room, he continued his yell:

"YOU WILL BE PUNISHED _EXTENSIVELY_ FOR THIS, HOPKINS!"

Seth gripped Jimmy in a bearhug, trying to wrestle him to the ground (as the prefects were apt to do).

Unfortunately for him, though, Jimmy was well versed in what to do in this situation. He brought up his knee with as much force as possible, and drove it directly into Kolbe's groin.

* C R U N C H *

Seth screamed as he dropped to the floor, next to the shivering Davis, but Jimmy had already run too far to hear.


End file.
